


is this the boulevard of daddy issues?

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt, " "i wish i didn't know" with murphy, miller and david miller."
Relationships: David Miller & John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/John Murphy - referenced, Nathan Miller & John Murphy
Series: The 100 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Kudos: 12





	is this the boulevard of daddy issues?

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird and one of the old prompts that I wrote for a long time ago! I hope you enjoy this!

"Look, okay, I called him Daddy ironically once," Murphy clarifies and from the entrance of their home where he's kicking off his shoes, David Miller raises an eyebrow, "and then he accused me of having daddy issues!? 

It sounds as though the laugh belongs to Nate but when he talks, David knows it's his son's voice. "Then what happened?" 

"I kicked his ass out of Monroe's bedroom, of course!" Murphy exclaims and despite occasionally being the source of which Murphy lashes out, David still smiles as he knows what John Murphy sounds like when he screams your ear off. No teenage boy would be able to handle it - David only can because he's a police officer. "Finn, borderline, accused me of wanting to fuck your dad!" 

Nate laughs for a moment longer and it takes David a minute to pinpoint both of his "sons" on the couch before Nate asks a question that makes David's eyes widen, "I mean, would you?" 

Murphy gasps but laughs and from where they're facing the television, he sees Murphy's shoulder shrug before he teases, "I mean... your dad's pretty hot for an older man, Miller - " 

"Hi, boys! I'm home!" David knew he had to cut it off there before it got too weird and he would be unable to look John in the eye. 

Nate laughs, peaking over the couch and running up to give his father a hug. It fills the parts of him that were previously uncomfortable with warmth instead, that despite being sixteen, his son is more than willing to hug him still. 

Murphy blushes where he sits on the couch and starts for something, an explanation, "Mr. Miller - " 

"Jonathan." David smiles at him before beginning the edge of a lecture. "You're a very handsome boy but just that you're a boy and you're like a son to me. I would never go there." 

Murphy's blush reaches down his pale throat but he still teases, "Oh, Daddy, you wouldn't?" 

"No," David answers firmly before Murphy's smirk falls a bit and he asks, sounding nervous, 

"So, you heard all of that? Even the daddy issues part?" Murphy is fidgeting with his hands and its oddly reassuring to see him humbled and looking of his age. 

David sighs, moving to enter their kitchen as he needs a cup of coffee as to not pass out the second his butt hits something. He contemplates ordering pizza for dinner before responding, "I wish I didn't know." 

"Oh." Murphy murmurs, dumbfounded before David helps both of them out of this awkward rut, 

"How do you feel about pizza?" 

"Yes!" 

"Absolutely." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments keep me going!


End file.
